Un dulce Rencuentro (Rayshipping)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Ash x Cynthia


Un dulce reencuentro (Rayshipping)

Me base un poco en el episodio 37 de pokemon destinos rivales en el cual ash se rencuentra con cynthia solamente  
que aqui no estan cilan y iris, Ash viaja solo

Nos encontramos a nuestro entrenador Ash Ketchum saliendo de curar a sus pokemones después de enfrentar a  
Roxie la lider de Gimnasio de ciudad Virbank y obtiendo la victoria y su ultima medalla para poder entrar ala liga  
de la región Unova

Ash: (en su mente ) vaya 3 meses para que la liga inicie creo que nomas nos queda entrenar y esperar (suspirando)  
que te parece si vamos por unos bertihelados pikachu la enfermera dijo que son deliciosos

pikachu: pika (claro) (dijo levantando su patita en signo de afirmación)

Ash: entonces vamos (dijo con una sonrisa)

En el camino al puesto de helados Ash y pikachu pudieron admirar mejor el pueblo, al visualizar el puesto  
de helados Ash pudo distinguir una figura familiar para el

Ash: (en su mente) sera ella si es ella (fuera de su mente) Cynthia! eres tu (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

Cynthia: ehh (dandose vuelta) pero si es Ash (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ash: Sabia que eras tu

pikachu: pika (hola) (dijo levantando su patita en señal de saludo)

Cynthia: Hola Ash que haces en ciudad Virbank

Ash: Vine para conseguir mi ultima medalla para entrar a la liga (dijo con una mirada decidida)  
y tu que haces aquí Cynthia

Cynthia: vine de vacaciones ya que la liga me dio un pequeño descanso de mis deberes de campeona (dijo con una sonrisa tierna)

Ash: me alegro por ti, veo que tu también vienes por los bertihelados de Virbank

Cynthia: si bueno...(dijo agachando su cabeza de manera apenada)

Ash: Cynthia ya que tu llegaste primero pide tu no tengo prisa (dijo dándole una sonrisa)

Cynthia: esta bien (dijo sonrojada y apenada) un bertihelado de vainilla por favor (dijo de manera apenada cosa que sorprendió a Ash)

Vendedor: Aquí tiene señorita disfrútelo (dijo dándole el helado a cynthia)

Cynthia: Gracias (tomado el helado)

Vendedor: que vas a querer amigo (dijo con una sonrisa)

Ash: Dos bertihelados de chocolate por favor

Vendedor: Aquí tienes amigo (dijo dándole los bertihelados)

Ash: Gracias (dijo tomando los helados)

Ash: quieres que nos sentemos cynthia a comer los bertihelados (dijo ash con una sonrisa)

Cynthia: claro Ash (acepto la campeona)

ya que encontraron una banca para sentarse empezaron a conversar

Cynthia: y dime Ash como te ha ido aquí en Unova (dijo lamiendo su helado)

Ash: bien Cynthia ya tengo las ocho medallas ahora solo queda la liga y esta vez voy ganarla yo lo se

Cynthia veía al entrenador con toque de admiración y ternura

Cynthia: (mente) Ash sigue siendo el mismo entrenador cuando dejo sinnho tierno decidido y alegre  
(fuera de su mente) y estas viajando acompañado

Ash: no esta vez viajo solo es un poco dificil pero ya me acostumbre ya que tengo a mis pokemones conmigo  
y nos cuidamos mutuamente (dijo viendo a pikachu el cual se comía su helado)

Cynthia: ya veo (dijo continuando de comer su helado)

Se sentia un silencion un poco incomodo

Cynthia: (en su mente) Debería decircelo... este es el momento es todo o nada  
(fuera de su mente) Ash puedo decirte algo (dijo sonrojada y muy nerviosa)

Ash: dime cynthia te escucho (dijo mientras terminaba de comer su helado)

Cynthia: Ash yo lo que te quiero decir es que yo...yo

Ash: tu que cynthia (dijo de manera confundida)

Cynthia: YO TE AMO! ( grito sonrojada y muy apenada )

Ash:...(tenia un semblante algo serio)

Cynthia: entenderia si tu no me ames descuida (bajando su cabeza y amenazando que lagrimas salieran)

Cynthia sintio como le levantavan la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de caramelo de Ash con sus platinados ojos

Ash: enserio me amas Cynthia (dijo Ash que levanto el mentón de Cynthia)

Cynthia: Si y mucho Ash por que preguntas... acaso tu también (dijo Cynthia con ilusión )

Ash:Si yo también te Amo Cynthia tu me gustas

Cynthia: Ash me hiciste la mujer mas feliz (dijo abalanzandoce sobre Ash y dándole un fugaz y apasionado beso en los labios)

Ash correspondió con gusto al beso

Ash: Cynthia quieres ser mi novia (pregunto con cierta timidez cosa que lo hacia ver tierno)

Cynthia: solo con una condición

Ash: cual (dijo en un tono confuso)

Cynthia: que tu seras mio y de nadie mas (dijo de manera seductora)

Ash: claro solo seré tuyo (dijo con timidez)

Cynthia: entonces SI! (acto seguido lo lleno de besos en todo el rostro de ash )

Pasaron unas horas y Ash y Cynthia paseaban por toda ciudad Virbank

Cynthia: Ash puedes comprarme otro bertihelado (dijo de manera apenada)

Ash: claro mi princesa de que sabor (dijo viéndola con una mirada tierna)

Cynthia: chocolate y vainilla (dijo como una niña pequeña)

Ash: regreso en un momento (dijo llendo por el helado)

5 min despues

Ash: Aquí esta lo que mi princesa pidió un bertihelado de chocolate y vainilla (dijo dándole el helado a su novia)

Cynthia: Gracias mi amor (dijo tomando el helado y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash) ese es tu regalo por haberlo traido

Ash veía como cynthia comía su helado hasta que

Cyntha: quieres helado Ashy (dijo la campeona con cierta timidez)

Ash: seguro (dijo con algo de inseguridad y lamiendo parte del helado)

eso hizo que le quedara helado en sus labios

Cynthia: creo que tienes un poco de helado en tu labio, espera yo lo limpio (dijo acercándose y dándole un beso lleno de  
amor y ternura en los labios) listo (dijo guiñándole el ojo)

Ash: que beso mas dulce, Te amo Cynthia

Cynthia: no tanto como yo a ti ashy (dijo de manera seductora)

Ash respondió dándole un fugaz y tierno beso

FIN

Este es mi 2do oneshot espero que les haya gustado  
acepto criticas y sugerencias y si quieren que haga otro  
oneshot de otro shipping con gusto tratare de hacerlo  
bueno adiosito y les mando besitos y abrazos a  
los que estén leyendo esto


End file.
